


Snakes & Squirrels

by CarmillaSheridan



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:46:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmillaSheridan/pseuds/CarmillaSheridan
Summary: Quand on part aussi longtemps on ne peut pas s'attendre à retrouver le monde qu'on a quitté  inchangé. Le retour de Martin chamboule pas mal de coeurs, y compris le sien. Entre jalousies, amours secrets et couple à réparer, le jeune reporter a du pain sur la planche.





	

**Author's Note:**

> L'anecdote qui donne le titre de l'OS et qui en est le fil conducteur existe réellement et elle m'a été donnée par mon prof de philo. J'espère qu'elle vous marquera autant que moi.
> 
> Bonne lecture! :)

Il y avait une ambiance particulière au bureau aujourd'hui. Vincent n'arrêtait pas de se faire cette réflexion depuis qu'il était arrivé. Non pas qu'il y ait une mauvaise ambiance d'habitude, ce n'était pas ça du tout. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait un air joyeux qui flottait dans l'air, un frémissement d'impatience. Toute la rédaction venait de se réunir dans la salle de conférence pour établir le planning du jour et le regard de Vincent ne cessait de glisser vers Hugo qui se tenait en face de lui. Il ne se lassait jamais de l'observer.  
« Il arrive ce matiiiiiin, » Panayotis venait d'arriver dans la pièce et il exultait. Vincent se rappela soudain pourquoi tout le monde avait plus joyeux que d'habitude. Martin rentrait des Etats-Unis ce matin même, et apparemment il viendrait au boulot directement. Cela avait beaucoup étonné Vincent qui s'en était confié à ses collègues qui l'aidaient à préparer sa revue de presse.  
« Ah mais ça c'est normal. C'est tout le temps comme ça. Il ne vient pas spécialement pour bosser, il vient surtout pour.. la compagnie. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois que le jeune chroniqueur entendait des rumeurs et des allusions au sujet de Yann et Martin. C'était extrêmement fréquent. Il avait d'ailleurs hâte de les voir interagir ensemble, d'observer de leur relation de ses propres yeux. 

Tous redescendirent à la fin de réunion et Vincent vint dans le bureau de Yann pour discuter de sa chronique. Par la fenêtre du bureau il pouvait observer discrètement Hugo, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire son patron d'habitude, c'est pour ça qu'il le laissait venir ici aussi souvent. Pourtant aujourd'hui Yann ne semblait pas très concentré, il ne cessait de s'agiter sur sa chaise et de lancer des regards en coin vers l'entrée des locaux. Vincent jeta un coup d'oeil en direction d'Hugo. D'habitude le jeune journaliste sentait toujours le regard de l'humoriste sur lui et il lui répondait par un petit signe, un clin d'oeil ou il se déplaçait carrément pour le voir. Mais là Hugo était figé sur l'écran de son téléphone et semblait hermétique à ses oeillades. 

Soudain Vincent vit une épaisse chevelure brune apparaître dans l'entrée. Martin était là. Le Mâconnais remarqua plusieurs choses simultanément. Le visage de Yann s'éclaira, ses yeux se mirent à briller et un sourire apparût sur ses lèvres minces, mais cet éclair de joie disparût aussi vite qu'il était apparu et en se retournant Vincent comprit pourquoi en même temps que son cœur sembla tomber dans sa poitrine. Martin était dans les bras d'Hugo. A sa décharge, Pana se hâta de déloger Hugo avant d'être lui-même délogé par Martha, et par d'autres bras de la rédaction. Tout le monde avait envie de revoir Martin. Lui aussi, même si son enthousiasme avait été un peu refroidi par celui, débordant d'Hugo. 

Il sortit du bureau lentement, Yann sur les talons. Martin les regarda arriver ensemble, les sourcils froncés, son regard allant de l'un à l'autre des deux hommes. Vincent décela une pointe de jalousie dans ses orbes d'une jolie couleur noisette. Légèrement rassuré, il alla saluer le jeune reporter qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps. Il ne se rappelait pas qu'il était aussi mignon, il comprenait pourquoi Yann l'avait appelé « petit chaton » ça lui correspondait vraiment bien. Martin aussi avait l'air content de le retrouver mais Yann s'était avancé et l'attention de l'envoyé spécial était captée. Le présentateur ne prit pas son cadet dans les bras comme les autres mais ils se serrèrent la main. Enfin « ils se tinrent la main » aurait été plus approprié. Ils échangèrent très peu de mots mais leurs regards étaient absorbés l'un dans l'autre et Vincent eût clairement l'impression que pour eux, le reste du monde s'était évanoui en silence. En quelques secondes le comédien n'eût plus aucun doute sur le lien qui unissait les deux hommes en face de lui : ils étaient amoureux. 

D'ailleurs ils s'éclipsèrent bien vite pour se rendre dans le bureau de Yann. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe, il vit la porte de celui-ci fermée. Il avisa la chaise vide près d'Hugo et en profita pour s'installer à ses côtés. Ils étaient très proches depuis que Vincent était arrivé et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était plus que de la simple camaraderie. Les taquineries, le temps passé ensemble à bosser côté à côté sans même se parler, les rires d'Hugo pendant sa chronique. Le jeune humoriste avait l'impression de flotter quand il était à côté du journaliste et leurs moments ensemble, rien qu'à deux, comme maintenant, étaient ses moments préférés de la journée.  
« Tiens , Vincent, tu es là. » fit Hugo en souriant quand il se mit à côté de lui. « Tu vas bien ? On s'est à peine vus ce matin. »

« La faute à qui ? » se demanda amèrement Vincent. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas calculé de toute la matinée, trop occupé à suivre en temps réel l'arrivée de Martin par messages sur son téléphone.  
« J'étais avec Yann dans son bureau, on bossait tranquille tous les deux. » 

La phrase donnée une impression d'intimité exagérée par rapport à la réalité. Mais la mâchoire d'Hugo sembla se contracter un peu plus fort que nécessaire et Vincent en ressentit une étrange satisfaction.  
Le journaliste regarda en direction du bureau. « Yann va encore monopoliser Martin pendant des heures, on est pas près de l'avoir pour nous. » dit-il, visiblement mécontent.  
Maintenant c'était au tour de Vincent de serrer les dents.  
« C'est à chaque fois pareil. A moi aussi, il a manqué. Pourtant je ne l'enferme pas dans mon bureau pendant des heures. » grommela le journaliste.  
« C'est peut-être parce que tu n'as pas de bureau perso ? » répliqua Vincent, mordant.  
Hugo sembla se détendre un peu, il sourit.  
« Même si j'en avais un, je ne serais pas égoïste moi. Je partagerais un peu.»  
« Et comment tu voudrais que Yann partage Martin exactement ? » Il y avait une pointe d'agressivité dans la voix de Vincent qui était inhabituelle pour lui qui était si calme et si doux d'habitude. Mais ce qu'il croyait déceler sous l'agacement d'Hugo lui faisait mal. Alors ses défenses se mettaient en place.  
Vincent se tût après cette discussion un peu houleuse. C'était la première fois qu'ils se prenaient la tête sur quelque chose. Le comédien entendait les éclats de rire provenir du bureau de Yann par intermittence. 

Finalement Yann et Martin finirent par sortir du bureau. Ils rayonnaient tous les deux, Vincent eut un pincement au cœur devant la complicité évidente qui semblait les lier. Le présentateur devait partir en réunion et il posa une main sur l'épaule du reporter. « Je te vois tout à l'heure.. » murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Son cadet opina doucement. A peine leur patron parti, Hugo était aux côtés du Martin, Pana sur ses talons, ils s'éclipsèrent tous ensemble et Vincent se sentit bien seul.  
Il ne cessa de regarder son téléphone dans la journée, suivant les activités d'Instagram d'Hugo. Le voir aussi proche de Martin, à rire et jouer aux jeux vidéos lui faisait un peu mal à l'estomac. Il se sentait un peu exclu. Hugo ne vint pas le voir de la journée. En revanche, il vit Martin revenir dans le bureau de Yann. Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi ensemble à nouveau. Vincent profita de ce temps pour les observer : Martin qui penchait légèrement la tête sur le côté, des étoiles dans les yeux, face à son interlocuteur, les joues rosies de Yann quand il regardait Martin, le sourire qui ne quittait pas leur visage. Ils riaient beaucoup tous les deux. Yann avait dit au comédien qu'il allait préparer son discours pour la cérémonie du Parisien le soir même. Il était sûr que c'est ce qu'il était en train de faire avec le reporter. Il y serait aussi, il espérait qu' Hugo se montrerait plus présent.

 

« Et bien, c'est raté » se dit Vincent en regardant Martin et Hugo côté à côte pour la photo avec la récompense. Alors oui bien sûr, le regard de Martin ne quittait pas Yann, suivant chaque mouvement du présentateur, brillant d'admiration et d'un sentiment plus intime. Mais la seule chose que le comédien voyait, c'était la main d'Hugo autour de la hanche de Martin pendant la photo, le façon dont il le couvait du regard lors des interviews, se rapprochant le plus possible de son aîné. Bon sang mais il regardait le jeune homme de la même façon que Yann le regardait ! Et Martin, écrasé par le jetlag, ne semblait pas le remarquer, ne semblait pas dérangé par la proximité d'Hugo.  
Vincent avait du mal à respirer. Il sortit. Il ne fumait pas et soudain, pour la première fois de sa vie, il le regretta. Peut-être que ça le calmerait un peu. Il n'était pas habitué à la jalousie, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il était plutôt joyeux et partageur d'habitude. Mais il semblait qu'Hugo Clément ne faisait pas ressortir que le meilleur en lui. C'était peut-être ça la différence entre amour et passion. L'amour vous force à ne montrer que le meilleur de vous-même. La passion ramène toutes les émotions à la surface, sans faire de tri, en un tourbillon dévastateur de pureté et de noirceur.  
Il tentait de reprendre son souffle dans la fraîcheur de la nuit parisienne.  
« Vincent, ça va ? » Yann était venu fumer. Il le scrutait, l'air un peu inquiet. « Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette aujourd'hui.. »

Vincent regarda son patron. Il avait eu un léger faible pour lui au tout début. Mais l'arrivée d'Hugo avait éclipsé tous les autres hommes. Vincent en était heureux. Tomber amoureux de Yann était une cause encore plus perdue que celle d'aimer Hugo. Il l'avait bien observé ce soir. Martin et lui ne cessaient de se tourner autour, littéralement. Quand l'un était à un endroit, l'autre n'était pas loin. Et Yann était possessif. C'est cela qui étonnait le plus Vincent. Il se rappela la main jalouse que Yann avait posé sur l'épaule de Martin juste sous le nez d' Hugo, les doigts légèrement enfoncés dans la peau tendre. Il ne l'avait même pas regardé Hugo mais le message était très clair.. et Martin l'avait laissé faire. Hugo avait regardé la main, impénétrable.  
Peut-être que son patron comprendrait ses appréhensions à propos du journaliste.

« Ils sont proches Martin et Hugo...  Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. » Vincent avait conscience que son intonation n'était pas aussi naturelle qu'il l'aurait souhaité.  
« Ouais.. »  
Au ton de sa voix, l'humoriste comprit que Yann ressentait la même chose que lui. Lui aussi avait du mal avec la complicité qui unissait les deux anciens de l'ESJ.

« Trop proches .. non ? » tenta Vincent timidement.  
Le présentateur écrasa sa cigarette en un geste rageur : « Oui je trouve aussi. »  
Vincent et lui échangèrent un peu sur ce sujet. Yann se confia sur sa relation avec Martin. Il ne lui avoua pas explicitement qu'ils étaient ensemble mais c'est ce que le jeune comédien comprit. Il admit qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup l’amitié fusionnelle qui liait son reporter et le journaliste strasbourgeois. Lui aussi espionnait l'instagram d'Hugo.  
A un moment de leur discussion Martin apparût, visiblement il cherchait son patron. Quand il le vit avec Vincent, le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres avec la vue de Yann, se figea, indécis. Vincent se demanda soudain s'il était jaloux. Pourtant Yann dévorait le jeune envoyé spécial des yeux dès qu'il apparaissait et ce soir n'était pas une exception. Il n'aurait pas dû être jaloux.  
Le jeune homme avait une cigarette dans la main.  
« Je dérange ? » sa voix était neutre mais l'orage couvait sous sa belle voix rauque.  
« Non, non je partais.. » répondit Vincent précipitamment. Il savait qu'il avait perdu l'attention de Yann pour la soirée de toute façon. Il sentit le regard de Martin le suivre. 

 

Vincent s'éloignait précipitamment. Yann comprenait son état d'esprit. Lui aussi supportait mal la présence constante d'Hugo au côté de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il n'était pas dupe. Il voyait bien la lueur dans les yeux de son journaliste. Martin avait beau lui répéter qu'il se faisait des idées, il avait de sérieux doutes. Surtout depuis que Martin lui avait avoué qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux à l'époque où ils étaient étudiants. « Ce n'était pas sérieux, on s'amusait quoi. On est jamais tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. »  
Le jeune homme qui occupait toutes ses pensées s'approchait doucement, comme échaudé par la présence de Vincent à ses côtés. Yann jubilait intérieurement. Il connaissait son compagnon par cœur et il avait vu dans ses yeux un éclair de colère, à voir ainsi Vincent avec lui, une fois de plus.

« Décidément on ne vous sépare pas Vincent et toi.. Il était avec toi dans ton bureau ce matin non ? Si je dérange, je peux repartir à New York. »  
« Jaloux ? » demanda Yann, amusé. Il adorait voir la possessivité chez son amant.  
« Peut-être.. » réplique Martin, boudeur.  
« J'aime beaucoup Vincent, il me fait rire. » Yann fit une pause, son compagnon le regardait, quelque chose d'indéchiffrable s'agitant dans ses yeux.  
« Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de coucher avec lui quand tu n'étais pas là, et ça ne risque pas d'arriver maintenant que tu es là. »  
« Mais j'espère bien. » Martin vint l'enlacer tendrement. « Même si tu étais tenté par Vincent, compte sur moi pour tout faire pour te garder. »  
Yann lui rendit son étreinte et il pensa avec force : « Compte sur moi pour faire de même avec Hugo et toi. »

 

La journée du lendemain fût comme un rêve. Trop heureux d'avoir Martin avec lui sur le plateau et encore électrifié par la nuit d'amour qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, Yann ne le quitta d'une semelle. Ils passèrent la journée à se frôler, à se taquiner. Le meilleur moment fût la répétition de l'émission où il eût l'impression qu'ils étaient seuls au monde, juste Martin et lui, à flirter comme des adolescents. Quand l'heure de la vraie émission arriva, Yann fût incapable de se contrôler, incapable de s'arrêter de toucher ou de taquiner son amant, qui lui rendit bien. Ils s'étaient trop manqués pour faire semblant. Ils se firent copieusement enguirlander par Martha et Laurent en sortant du plateau mais ça en valait la peine. 

Vincent lui faisait grise mine. La complicité de Martin et Hugo ne semblait cesser de croître au fil des jours et le ressentiment du comédien envers celui qui fut son collègue au Supplément ne cessait de s'agrandir. Il les voyait rire et s'amuser dans les couloirs de Bangumi et en croisant le regard de Yann, il vit la même colère dans ses yeux bleus.  
Quand l'interview de Laurent sortit dans la presse, il sût qu'il tenait sa vengeance.  
Yann ne lisait jamais sa chronique avant, il préférait avoir la surprise et que ses rires ne soient pas feints. Quand Vincent fit plusieurs allusions à la relation qui liait Yann et Laurent, il y a très longtemps, il vit le rire joyeux de son patron se transformer en rire gêné. Quand l'émission se termina, il regarda Vincent comme s'il avait été déçu par le jeune comédien.  
« Je sais ce que tu as fait Vincent, et même si je comprends, je ne cautionne absolument, surtout quand ça risque de heurter Martin. »

C'est Yann qui avait confié au comédien que Martin se sentait mal à l'aise de succéder à Laurent, qui avait encore une telle importance dans la vie de Yann. Même si leur grand patron était marié à présent et fou amoureux de sa femme, le jeune envoyé spécial doutait encore beaucoup. Il ne sentait pas à la hauteur de passer après un homme si charismatique, même s'il était évident que Martin était tout pour Yann. Vincent avait utilisé cette confidence pour se venger et dès que les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, il les avait regrettés. Il le regretta encore plus en voyant le regard blessé de Martin qui attendait Yann près des loges. Hugo était à ses côtés et il foudroya Vincent du regard. Le comédien se sentit terrassé par la force de la colère de celui qu'il aimait en secret.  
Yann les rejoignit et sans ajouter un mot, Martin et lui entrèrent dans sa loge.  
« J'espère que tu es satisfait Vincent ? Tu es content ? »  
« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, c'était juste pour rire.. »  
« Non c'était pour blesser. C'est pas comme ça que tu l'auras tu sais ? »  
« Pardon, de qui tu parles ? »

Mais avant que le strasbourgeois ait eu le temps de s'expliquer, la porte de la loge de Yann s'ouvrit à la volée et Martin en sortit précipitamment, la tête basse. Yann sur les talons.  
« Martin, attends, s'il te plaît ! »

Mais il était déjà loin, emmenant Hugo avec lui, qui jeta un ultime regard noir à Vincent.  
Yann soupira. Vincent se sentait mortifié, il s'était laissé déborder par ses sentiments. Yann entra à nouveau dans sa loge et il le suivit, pressé de s'excuser. 

« Yann, je suis tellement désolé, je ne voulais pas tout ça, je m'excuse, je.... » il commença à pleurer doucement.  
« J'aurais préféré que tu t'abstiennes de faire ça ce soir Vincent.. Martin et moi on a été séparés pas mal de temps, et on est possessif tous les deux. Ça prend un peu de temps de repartir sur des bases saines après une séparation aussi longue même si on est resté fidèle l'un à l'autre. Mon Martin n'est pas ton ennemi. Tu lui as fait du mal pour rien. »

« Je sais.. Je … j'en ai marre de souffrir, j'ai l'impression d'être englué dans un marécage en permanence et d'avoir de la boue froide qui m'opprime la poitrine. J'ai juste envie que ça cesse. Je voudrais tout arrêter. Remonter le temps et m'empêcher de tomber amoureux d'Hugo. Je donnerais tout pour souffrir moins. »  
Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé au coin de la pièce et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Yann vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et passa un bras réconfortant autour de lui. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, Vincent se jeta dans les bras de son patron, le serrant fort entre les siens par la même occasion. 

Il enregistra plusieurs choses au même moment. Un, la proximité physique avec Yann le laissait de marbre. Le coup de cœur qu'il avait eu pour lui au début avait donc bel et bien été enterré par Hugo. Deux, la porte de la loge s'ouvrait. Trois, il comprit tout de suite à qui appartenait l'exclamation blessée qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Il se rendit compte au même instant de l'image d'intimité que Yann et lui devaient renvoyer.  
Martin les regardait, et l'expression de son visage ravagea le cœur de Vincent. Il aurait aimé qu'il hurle, qu'il l'insulte, mais sa réaction fût pire que cela.  
« Je n'étais pas là, je comprends.. Je ne m'interposerai pas. » Il regarda le comédien, « Si tu le veux, il est à toi. »  
En un battement de cœur brisé plus tard, il n'était plus là. Yann non plus, il s'était précipité à sa suite. Hugo était là par contre. Et la fureur dans son regard glaça Vincent.  
« Je ne pensais jamais dire ça un jour Vincent Dedienne.. mais tu me dégoûtes. » cracha-t-il froidement avant de lui tourner le dos.  
Vincent sentit les marécages le submerger. 

Yann courait comme un dératé dans le studio de tournage. Il devait absolument parler à Martin, lui expliquer. Le présentateur savait pertinemment que son chroniqueur ne l'aimait pas, il était en pleine détresse, prêt à tout pour oublier ses tourments. Il avait vécu exactement la même chose avant d'oser avouer à Martin qu'il était amoureux de lui. Il s'était jeté dans bien d'autres bras afin d'oublier ceux dans lesquels il brûlait de se réfugier. Ceux dont il avait tant besoin maintenant. Il passa le dernier couloir désert avant la sortie quand il sentit deux bras encercler sa taille, l'arrêtant net dans course, lui bloquant la respiration. On le fit pivoter sur lui-même et il se retrouva dos contre une porte verrouillée, caché dans une alcôve sombre du studio.  
Martin.. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et la colère durcissait des traits. Ses bras étaient toujours autour de la taille de Yann et ils le serraient tels un étau. Le présentateur avait tellement de choses à dire que les mots se bousculaient dans sa bouche. Il n'eût de toute façon pas le temps de les suspendre dans les airs. La bouche de Martin, brûlante et passionnée, les réduisit au silence avant qu'ils ne s'échappent de ses lèvres, . La langue du jeune partit à la conquête de la sienne, querelleuse et dominatrice. Le baiser n'était pas doux, il était impétueux et punitif, les dents du jeune homme mordillaient, égratignaient les lèvres de Yann, sans pitié. C'était un baiser qui voulait posséder, mais ce qu'il voulait réclamer lui appartenait déjà. L'aîné se sentit fondre dans les bras du reporter. Il le laissait prendre ce qu'il voulait, tout lui appartenait déjà depuis longtemps.  
Quand Martin interrompit le baiser, un son très semblable à un geignement s'échappa faiblement de la gorge du plus vieux.

« Je t'avais dit que j'allais me battre pour te garder. Je me suis laissé submerger par l'émotion tout à l'heure mais je ne compte pas capituler face à Vincent. Je suis rentré maintenant et je ne veux pas que tu partes.. »  
« Mais je ne vais nulle part sans toi ! Martin je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé pendant que tu étais parti. » tenta d'expliquer Yann avec précipitation.  
« Ne me prends pas pour un con Yannick, s'il te plaît. Épargne-moi une humiliation de plus. J'ai eu ma dose ce soir avec ton petit ami. Je voyais bien comment tu le regardais pendant ses chroniques. J'étais à New York, pas aveugle.  » répliqua Martin durement.  
« Non, je te jure, il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Il ne m'aime même pas. Il était malheureux... »  
« Ah donc, c'est une nouvelle mode c'est ça ? Ça s'est développé à Paris pendant que je n'étais pas là. On enlace les gens seuls dans sa loge maintenant? »l'interrompit Martin, acide.  
« J'ai eu ma dose de douleur aujourd'hui, je vais aller voir Hugo, il me consolera comme ça. » Il commença à dé-serrer ses bras et fit mine de s'en aller. Yann le rattrapa avec force et replaça ses bras autour de sa taille. Les siens vinrent se poser autour du cou du jeune homme.  
« Arrête ça !! » Même après ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa loge, la jalousie reprenait le dessus sur Yann.  
« Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est ça le problème ? »  
« Pardon ? Quel est le rapport entre Hugo et moi, et ta session câlin avec Vincent ? »  
« ça a tout à voir ! » 

Martin fronça les sourcils et Yann soupira.  
« Vincent est raide dingue d'Hugo. Il en est fou amoureux depuis qu'il a posé le pied ici. »

Devant l'air surpris de Martin, il s'empressa de continuer ses explications. « Sauf que depuis que tu es rentré, Il ne calcule plus Vincent et il passe le plus clair de son temps à te faire les yeux doux, à parler de toi, il t'accapare et ne regarde plus personne. Et de surcroît vous allez passer les vacances ensemble. » Hugo avait annoncé à tout le monde qu'ils partaient au ski ensemble pendant les vacances, quelques jours, histoire de prendre l'air avant les fêtes. Yann les avait fusillé du regard, Hugo n'avait pas laissé le temps à Martin d'en parler à son amant. A vrai dire, avec la joie des retrouvailles, il avait totalement oublié ces vacances prévues de longue date. Yann avait boudé toute la journée. Martin se rappela aussi que Vincent avait quitté la pièce précipitamment alors que le journaliste strasbourgeois énumérait les activités prévues avec enthousiasme.Yann ne parlait plus seulement au nom de Vincent mais du sien aussi et Martin s'en rendit compte.

Il grogna en signe d'agacement. Mais il ne doutait cependant plus que Vincent puisse être amoureux d'Hugo, il lui avait semblé aussi que quelque chose avait l'air de se tramer entre eux, de ce qu'il avait pu constater, là-bas, à un océan d'écart.. Mais sa propre jalousie l'avait aveuglé à son retour, il n'avait pas considéré cette option. Il se mordilla la lèvre, pensif. 

Il leva les yeux vers Yann qui fixait le mouvement de ses dents sur sa bouche. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre, furieusement.. Le désir commençait à monter entre eux à nouveau. Leurs disputes se finissaient toujours comme ça. Leur prochain baiser patientait dans les airs. Il allait devoir attendre, Martin avait encore des questions. 

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est tout le temps toi qu'il vient voir? Il a d'autres amis proches ici. »  
« Je ne sais pas. Tu sais Vincent est ultra sensible et je crois que depuis qu'il est tombé amoureux d'Hugo, il ressent les choses trop fortement. Il pense que je peux le comprendre. Et c'est le cas. » Il caressa doucement le bras de Martin.

Le reporter était songeur. La fureur était encore bien présente, le doute aussi. Il fallait qu'il parle à Vincent. Demain il parlerait aux autres membres de l'équipe, il fallait qu'il sache s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre son compagnon et l'humoriste.  
« Rentre avec moi. » La voix de Yann, suppliante, le tira de ses pensées. Ses mains étaient agrippées à ses avant-bras. « S'il te plaît, viens avec moi, ce soir. »  
« Il faut que je parle à Vincent, Yann. » Il commença à se retirer de l'étreinte de son compagnon. Mais Yann ne le laissa pas faire, il se blottit contre lui.  
« On a qu'à l'inviter à prendre un café plus tard dans la soirée. Je veux me rattraper. » murmura-t-il contre son cou. Le jeune homme passa une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, attendri. Ils étaient aussi possessifs l'un que l'autre. Après ce dont il avait été témoin, voir son amant batailler pour s'accaparer sa présence le rassurait légèrement. 

« Va récupérer tes affaires si tu veux et rentre à la maison. Je vais voir Vincent. Je te retrouve après d'accord ? » Il embrassa son compagnon doucement, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Il lui était difficile de rester fâché contre Yann, surtout quand il le sentait si apeuré contre lui. Quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble, Martin s'était figuré qu'il serait qui douterait le plus, qu'il faudrait rassurer. Il avait été surpris de constater que c'était plutôt l'inverse. Yann angoissait constamment, pour le boulot mais aussi surtout pour eux deux. Il ne s'apaisait vraiment que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, en tête à tête. C'est pour cela qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné d'apprendre qu'il avait eu une liaison pendant son absence, angoissé comme il l'était, il aurait pû se jeter dans une histoire sans amour juste pour oublier qu'il était terrifié que son amoureux ne fasse de même à New York. Pulsion d'auto-destruction. Martin n'avait jamais oublié le discussion qu'il avait eu avec un vieil homme en Inde, lors d'un reportage. Ils parlaient de la nature humaine et de sa capacité à s'auto-détruire. L'homme lui avait raconté une scène qu'il avait vu dans le jardin d'un ami. 

« Un écureuil s'affairait dans les hautes herbes d'un jardin quand un serpent est arrivé. Quand le rongeur a relevé la tête, le reptile n'était pas encore sur lui. Il aurait pu grimper dans l'arbre qui était juste à côté, il aurait très certainement survécu. Le serpent serait parti et la vie aurait continué. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'est figé, tétanisé. Au lieu de s'enfuir, il s'est précipité dans la gueule du serpent qui le tua sur le coup. Le reptile n'a rien eu à faire, le petit écureuil s'est jeté dans sa gueule de son propre chef. Il a abrégé ses souffrances au lieu de tenter de vivre, de se battre.  Tu vois, petit» avait-il dit en direction de Martin, « Nous les humains sommes pareils, au lieu de faire les choix qui nous emmèneraient vers le bonheur, on se rue vers notre propre destruction. C'est un instinct qu'il nous appartient de combattre. Chez nous et chez les autres. »  
A la lumière de cette anecdote, il comprit pourquoi Vincent ne cessait de rechercher la proximité de Yann même si cette réalité lui brûlait encore l'estomac. 

 

Vincent était encore dans la loge de Yann, incapable de bouger. Il était accablé par la scène qui venait de se produire. Il n'aurait jamais dû se jeter comme ça dans les bras de son patron, cela lui ressemblait si peu. Les larmes brouillaient sa vision. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir doucement. Le temps de relever sa tête alourdie par le chagrin, Martin était devant lui. Vincent eût un mouvement de recul, il avait peur de la réaction de son ancien collègue. Il fût frappé par le charisme qui se dégageait du reporter. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il fasse succomber tant de monde à son charme. Il baissa les yeux honteux, il attendait la colère et les accusations. Au lieu de cela, une main tendue.

« Viens, Vincent, on va parler. »  
L'humoriste se laissa guider jusqu'au café le plus proche. Tous les deux assis l'un en face de l'autre, il semblait à Vincent que le brouhaha ambiant allait de paire avec le rythme effréné que l'angoisse imposait à son cœur. 

« Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Yann et toi ? Ou s'est-il passé quelque chose pendant que je n'étais pas en France ? » demanda clairement Martin. Vincent fût impressionné par son ton direct et sans fioriture. Lui, habitué aux détours et dédales des belles lettres était déstabilisé.

« Je te jure que non. Jamais. Je le trouve beau comme tout le monde mais je n'ai pas de sentiments pour lui et il est clair comme de l'eau de roche qu'il n'en a pas pour moi.  Tu sais, il n'a pas d'autres noms que le tien à la bouche.. Il est fou de toi. Cette étreinte ridicule a duré deux secondes et elle n'avait pas de sens. J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Je... je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis jeté sur lui comme ça. Pardonne-moi Martin. » A nouveau il baissa la tête.

« Moi je sais. » Et Martin lui raconta l'anecdote du serpent et du petit rongeur. Vincent l'écouta attentivement, le visage blême. Le jeune reporter comprit que l'humoriste saisissait le message derrière cette anecdote, comme lui l'avait fait. De nouveau des larmes brouillaient sa vision. 

« Tu es amoureux d'Hugo n'est-ce pas ? »  
« Oui. » Vincent ne se sentait pas la force de nier.  
« Si cela peut te rassurer, je pense que c'est réciproque. »

Vincent releva la tête si vite que son cou craqua. Il fit une grimace et un sourire amusé apparut au coin des lèvres de Martin. égoïstement, la réaction spontanée du chroniqueur le rassurait sur son absence de sentiments à l'égard de l'homme qu'il aimait. 

« écoute Hugo est … difficile avec les sentiments. Comme tu l'auras remarqué, il aime se cacher derrière son ironie et les sarcasmes. C'est un moyen de défense qu'il utilise tout le temps, y compris dans sa vie privé. Je n'étais pas là avec vous pendant tout ce temps mais d'après ce qu'il a m'a dit quand on parlait ensemble.. Disons que ton nom revenait très souvent.. sans forcément de raison apparente. » Expliqua Martin avec le sourire.  
« On doit aller voir ton spectacle ensemble, il te l'a dit ? Il voulait y aller dès le début, mais je lui ai demandé de m'attendre. Moi aussi je voulais y aller et comme avec Yann on évite de se montrer ensemble surtout dans des lieux publiques comme ça.. on ira à quatre, avec ma sœur et une amie à nous. » Devant l'air abasourdi de Vincent, il fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais qu'il te l'avait dit. »

« Tu sais, Hugo ne me parle plus vraiment depuis que tu es rentré.. Est-ce que tu crois que .. qu'Hugo pourrait être amoureux de toi Martin ? »  
« De moi ? Non jamais ! Pourquoi ? »  
« Parce que depuis que tu es rentré, il semble obnubilé par toi..Il râle quand tu es trop longtemps avec Yann. Il recherche tout le temps ta compagnie. Il tient absolument à ce que tu partes avec lui. A la soirée du Parisien, il a été collé à toi tout le temps. Même Yann a des doutes et ça commence sérieusement à l'agacer. »  
« Comment ça, Yann a des doutes ? Il t'en a parlé ? »  
« Oui il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas le fait que vous parliez autant et surtout, que la façon qu'avait Hugo de te regarder ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ça le ronge depuis un bon moment. »  
Alors c'était ça, le serpent de Yann. Martin baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de café en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Maintenant que Vincent en parlait, lui aussi avait ressenti des ondes étranges provenant d'Hugo depuis qu'il était de retour à Paris. Mais ça ne correspondait pas à son ami et à la relation qui était la leur jusqu'à présent. Cependant beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis qu'il était parti. Les relations humaines sont tels des sables mouvants, elles peuvent sembler lisses et inoffensives au premier abord mais elles évoluent constamment. Mettez-y les pieds sans méfiance et elles vous engloutiront.

« Ecoute, je suis sûr qu'Hugo a des sentiments très forts pour toi. Il doit être perdu lui aussi. On part au ski pour une semaine. Ce sera l'occasion parfaite pour que je mène mon enquête et que j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi il agit comme ça. Si quelqu'un peut lui tirer les vers du nez, c'est moi. Parce que je suis un excellent journaliste, tu comprends. » 

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire sur la dernière phrase. Vincent se détendit un peu. Il avait oublié à quel point il appréciait la compagnie de Martin. La maturité du jeune homme l'impressionnait, il réagissait à cet imbroglio bien mieux qu'eux. Martin avait vu la nature humaine dans ce qu'elle a de plus beau et de plus terrible, dans sa complexité la plus totale et il avait eu la sagesse d'appliquer ces enseignements à sa vie quotidienne et aux gens qui la partageaient.  
Ils discutèrent encore un peu et Vincent tenta d'amener la discussion sur sa relation avec Yann. Il était curieux, il voulait savoir quand il était amoureux de leur patron, comment ils s'étaient mis ensemble. Martin distilla les réponses avec parcimonie, tenant à garder certaines choses secrètes. Mais le chroniqueur apprit beaucoup sur les deux hommes ce soir-là. Et il espérait qu'un jour, il aurait une relation aussi fusionnelle avec Hugo.

 

Martin rentra tard. Il avait accompagné Vincent jusque chez lui. Il se sentait plus rassuré concernant la relation de ce dernier avec Yann. Il avait eu peur en les voyant si proches. Même si c'était souvent lui qui devait rassurer Yann quant à leur relation, il n'était pas en reste pour ce qui était des doutes. Il était parti pendant des mois, et il avait craint de ne pas retrouver sa place auprès de son amant en rentrant. Il est si facile de se faire remplacer, surtout quand on est pas là pour défendre sa place. En le voyant si proche de Vincent, il avait pris peur, et crût voir la fin de son amour dans la complicité de Yann et de l'humoriste. Peut-être s'était-il trompé après tout. Vincent avait l'air sincère dans ses sentiments pour Hugo, mais cela n'empêchait pas Yann d'être tombé amoureux de lui pendant son absence après tout, il n'en savait rien.  
Il acheta des repas à emporter et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Yann. A peine eut-il franchi la porte que son compagnon était dans ses bras, blotti contre lui. 

« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais pas. » murmurait le présentateur contre son cou.  
Martin ferma les yeux et savoura la chaleur du corps de son compagnon contre le sien. Il entendit le sac de nourriture tomber au sol dans un bruit sourd. Yann l'embrassa, hésitant, comme s'il avait peur d'être rejeté. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas, il approfondit le baiser qui devint langoureux et sensuel. Martin ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il cherchait peut-être à se faire pardonner, à se donner bonne conscience.. Alors il interrompit le moment et demanda doucement :  
« Est ce que tu es amoureux de Vincent ? »  
Le plus vieux, recula, blessé par la question. Les yeux du plus jeune étaient sombres et indéchiffrables. Yann vit placer une main dans les cheveux de Martin, le fixant droit dans les yeux, s'approchant un maximum de son visage. Il tenait à ce que chaque mot prononcé s'imprime dans a tête du plus jeune.

« Non, jamais. Il n'y a personne d'autre Martin. Crois-moi je n'ai pas passé les derniers mois à flirter avec Vincent ou à coucher avec lui. Je les ai passé à t'attendre, à me demander si tu m'attendais toi aussi. Si tu étais seul la nuit. Si tu pensais à moi. Si je te manquais.. » Il entrelaça leurs doigts. « C'était assez pathétique en fait. On aurait dit un adolescent transi. »  
Il eut un sourire timide et vint quémander les lèvres de Martin à nouveau. Le jeune homme le laissa faire. Une nouvelle fois le baiser devint plus passionné et Yann entreprit d'enlever la veste de son compagnon. Moins il y avait de vêtements entre eux, mieux il se sentait. Le moment devint plus complice, moins sous tension. Ils passèrent la soirée entre discussions douces et baisers passionnés. Quand ils n'y tinrent plus ils firent de sceller la fin de leur dispute sous les draps. Bataille charnelle qui les laissa sans voix, le souffle court et le corps électrisé. Yann savoura la sensation du corps nu de son amant contre le sien, son souffle contre son torse, ses doigts dessinant des arabesques sur ses côtes. Ils avaient réglé la question de Vincent mais celle d'Hugo restait en suspens. Il ne voulait pas que Martin parte en vacances avec lui même s'il avait pour projet d'aider au rapprochement de son ami et de l'humoriste. Parce qu'une petite voix dans la tête de Yann lui soufflait que c'était pas le comédien qu'Hugo désirait.

 

Hugo regardait l'immensité blanche par la fenêtre. Le paysage était magnifique et ça faisait du bien de pouvoir s'éloigner un peu du tourbillon de la vie parisienne. Il entendait Martin s'agiter dans leur chambre, il cherchait des affaires propres. Son téléphone sonna et à la voix tendre que prit son ami pour répondre, le journaliste en déduisit que c'était Yann à l'autre bout du fil.  
Lui-même ne savait plus très bien où il en était avec Martin. Durant son absence, il s'était rendu compte à quel point le jeune homme lui avait manqué. Ils avaient toujours été très proches, d'excellents amis partageant tout. Mais à l'école de journalisme, ils avaient été un peu plus que ça. Cela n'avait été que quelques nuits un peu alcoolisées. Une expérience sensuelle éphémère mais qui avait cependant laissé une forte impression au jeune strasbourgeois. Certaines nuits les souvenirs de leurs caresses lui revenaient assez fort pour que son corps réagisse, que ses reins prennent feu. Il n'avait pas toujours été aussi troublé par le plus vieux. En fait cela avait commencé depuis qu'il s'était rapproché de Vincent. Vincent.. la rencontre avec le comédien avait été une véritable révélation. Il adorait sa compagnie et surtout sa présence le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il le faisait rire, l'émouvait aussi par sa sincérité si touchante. Il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par la candeur effrontée du jeune chroniqueur. Sa silhouette fine et souple, ses yeux pétillants et son sourire charmeur n'aidait pas. Il se sentait tomber amoureux de comédien. Cela s'était fait doucement mais le résultat était là. C'est pour cela qu'il ne comprenait pas le trouble qu'il ressentait depuis que Martin était revenu. 

Pour ne rien arranger, il était persuadé que Vincent avait développé des sentiments pour leur patron. évidemment il ne doutait pas que Yann était fou amoureux de Martin et que rien ne s'était passé entre lui et Vincent. Mais il avait du mal à supporter l'idée que le Mâconnais puisse avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Par rancoeur, il s'était très mal comporté avec Vincent, Martin le lui avait dit clairement le soir même de leur altercation après l'émission mais il n'aurait pas eu besoin de le faire, Hugo le savait déjà très bien. Il s'en était excusé auprès du principal intéressé. Il était venu le trouver chez lui le lendemain de leur dispute près des loges avec le petit déjeuner. Il lui avait présenté ses excuses et Vincent les avait acceptées. Le journaliste lui a dit qu'il ne faisait que défendre Martin car il pensait que quelque chose se tramait entre Yann et lui. Il s'inquiétait juste pour son ami même si cela n'excusait pas son comportement. Vincent avait hoché la tête l'air grave. Il avait mieux compris la phrase acide de jeune homme « Tu ne l'auras pas comme ça. » 

Hugo avait été rassuré de savoir que Vincent n'éprouvait rien pour Yann. Il lui avait assuré. Il lui avait même semblé que le chroniqueur attendait quelque chose de sa part dans l'intimité de ce moment, un signe. Tétanisé par l'appréhension, il n'avait rien osé faire et il avait cru voir une pointe de déception dans les yeux de Mâconnais quand il l'avait raccompagné à la porte sans que rien ne se passe. Il s'en était voulu et arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, avait eu l'irrésistible envie de remonter l'escalier à toute vitesse pour aller embrasser Vincent. Mais il avait résisté, enfoui les mains dans ses poches comme pour se contrôler et était parti précipitamment.  
Maintenant il était avec Martin en vacances. Il ne regrettait pas, au contraire, il était heureux d'avoir son ami pour lui. Enfin presque.. il jeta un coup d'oeil à Martin qui était encore au téléphone. Yann et lui étaient fusionnels et Hugo se doutait que les vacances entre potes comme cette semaine prendraient fin bientôt ou en tout cas, qu'elles seraient moins fréquentes. Plus leur relation avançait dans le temps, plus elle devenait intense, le journaliste ne pensait pas que c'était possible. Il se posait souvent la question de savoir ce que serait devenue sa relation avec le reporter s'ils l'avaient approfondie à l'époque où ils étaient étudiants. Martin l'aurait-il quitté pour Yann ? C'était quasiment certain : leur relation était un train lancé en pleine vitesse, elle ne laissait aucune chance à ceux qui souhaiteraient s'interposer. Les deux hommes ne les avaient pas vu mais certains avaient essayé. Hugo se demanda s'il était en train de devenir un de ceux là. 

« Mon dieu, quel idiot jaloux celui-là. » Fit Martin d'une voix affectueuse en posant son téléphone sur son lit.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il avait ? » demanda Hugo d'une voix neutre, en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel en signe d'agacement.  
« La photo que tu as postée sur Insta. Il exagère, en plus j'étais en train de parler avec lui au téléphone à ce moment-là. »  
« T'étais surtout en train de comater ton décalage horaire. »  
Les deux hommes rirent puis Hugo devient plus sérieux. 

« Je suis désolé si je te cause des ennuis avec lui. » Une infime partie de lui n'était pas désolée du tout.  
« T'inquiète ce n'est rien. Enfin rien comparée à la photo de toi et moi seuls au resto pour mon anniversaire. J'en ai entendu parler pendant des semaines. »  
« En même temps, il bossait ce soir-là. Tu n'allais quand même pas resté seul à l'attendre. »  
« Oui c'est sûr. C'est juste qu'on est super proches toi et moi. Comme on a pratiquement le même âge et qu'on aime les hommes tous les deux, il flippe. C'est normal. J'ai réagi pareil quand j'ai vu qu'il était proche de Vincent. »  
La référence à la proximité de Yann et Vincent fût comme une brûlure dans l'estomac d'Hugo. Lui aussi n'aimait pas voir à quel point ils s'entendaient bien. Voir leur patron rire comme un dératé à chaque chronique de l'humoriste lui collait la nausée. Il détestait batailler pour avoir l'attention de son nouvel ami. Plein de rancoeur, il ne pût retenir la phrase suivante :

« Et tu penses pas que s'il est si jaloux de notre relation, c'est peut-être qu'il y a de bonnes raisons..? »  
« Comment ça ? »  
« Je ne sais pas..Tu te poses jamais la question de savoir ce qu'on aurait pu devenir nous deux si on avait continué ce qu'on faisait à l'école, des fois, la nuit... » Il se mit à bafouiller devant le regard incrédule de Martin. Il était évident que lui ne s'était pas posé la question.  
Martin commençait à voir clair dans la réaction de son ami. La fuite en avant dans le passé pour éviter la possibilité d'un bonheur futur. Typique. Il fronça les sourcils agacés. 

Yann lui avait fait la même chose au début de leur relation. Alors qu'ils commençaient irrémédiablement à se rapprocher, Yann, pris de panique, s'était réfugié dans les bras de Laurent. Martin en avait eu le cœur brisé d'autant qu'il ne comprenait pas le brusque revirement de son patron. Le reporter s'était éloigné de lui, devenant froid et distant en privé, mais doux et provocateur en public, jusqu'à voir Yann débarquer un soir, les yeux rougies, trempés jusqu'aux os par la pluie battante, lui avouant qu'il avait fait une connerie et qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile pour l'avoir laissé partir. Martin s'était rappelé l'histoire de l'écureuil, l'avait fait rentré et ils avaient parlé une bonne partie de la nuit. Il avait entrepris de dénouer les peurs de Yann, et ils avaient fini la nuit blottis contre l'autre contre le canapé. Ce n'était pas le début de relation le plus serein qui soit. Serein n'était pas un mot qui collait avec son compagnon de toute façon et apparemment il n'allait pas à son meilleur ami non plus.  
Il faudrait qu'il demande à Laurent de s'absenter moins longtemps la prochaine fois. Quatre mois et les relations partaient en lambeaux. Il soupire et leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. 

« Arrête d'être con Hugo. » Bon ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'il aurait souhaité le dire, mais les événements de la semaine passée avec Yann et Vincent, plus les souvenirs de son début de relation difficile ne l'aidaient pas à garder son tact.  
Son ami le regarda interloqué. Avant de lui laisser le temps de répliquer, Martin enchaîna. 

« Tu sais très bien que c'est Vincent dont tu es amoureux, pas moi. Te réfugier dans les souvenirs de nos années d'étude est une très mauvaise idée. On était jeunes, on apprenait la vie, le sexe, tout quoi. C'est comme rêver de son ex avant d'entamer une nouvelle relation, apparemment ça arrive souvent. On exprime ses craintes dans son sommeil. Et ben toi tu fais pareil en ce moment. Tu flippes d'être amoureux alors tu reportes tout sur moi qui n'était pas là. Je ne serai pas ton écran de fumée, mec. Tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça, Hugo, et au fond de toi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Ce n'est pas moi que tu veux. Tu te poses les mauvaises questions. En en faisant ça, tu fais souffrir l'homme qui t'attend. »  
« Vincent ne m'attend pas. »  
« Si tu penses ça, c'est que tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le croyais. Bien sûr qu'il t'aime. Bien sûr qu'il t'attend. Et ça prend un temps ridicule, laisse moi te le dire. Ses sentiments crèvent les yeux. Il les cache encore plus mal que moi, et Dieu sait que je ne suis pas doué.»  
Hugo ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Martin enchaîna. 

« Tu perds du temps à courir après un passé que tu idéalises. Arrête de flipper et vois la vérité en face. Il y a un homme à qui tu tiens énormément qui espère juste que tu fasse le premier pas et avec lequel tu t'es mal comporté. Alors arrête d'être lâche et va lui parler. Et arrête de le faire souffrir ou c'est à moi que tu auras affaire. Vincent est aussi mon ami et il ne mérite pas ça. Tu as trois jours avant qu'on aille voir son spectacle. Pose-toi et réfléchis. » 

Son ton s'était fait plus doux, il voyait la détresse et la honte dans le regard d'Hugo.  
« Même si ça peut faire peur d'être amoureux, on est des supers journalistes non ? On se rit du danger. » ajouta-t-il en souriant, faisant une référence à une blague d'étudiant qu'ils avaient partagé.  
« Il t'aime, tu n'as rien à craindre de lui à part qu'il te rende heureux. » Sur ces paroles, Martin sortit de la chambre, laissant son ami seul pour méditer ses paroles. 

Hugo resta seul un long moment avant que Martin revienne. Son ami avait raison. Sur tout. Lui qui se targuait d'avoir une vision éclairée sur les choses, il avait manqué de clairvoyance sur lui-même.  
Il le lui confessa quand il fit son retour dans la chambre. Ils discutèrent ensemble de la façon dont Hugo devait parler à Vincent et ce qu'il devait lui dire.  
« Tu n'as pas besoin de lui dire pourquoi tu as douté. Dis-lui juste ce que tu ressens et ce que tu aimerais construire avec lui. »  
Ils se mirent d'accord pour le faire le soir du spectacle. 

 

Hugo était follement nerveux. Ses paumes étaient moites et il n'avait même pas Martin à ses côtés pour le calmer. Leur relation était revenue à la normal depuis qu'ils avaient eu cette discussion et qu'il avait fait le tri dans ses sentiments. Les rêves de ses nuits passées avec son ami s'étaient envolés. Il voyait plus clair. Les lumières commençaient à baisser doucement, et il sentait son cœur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il savait comment le spectacle commençait et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir le coup.  
Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Vincent de la représentation. Son spectacle l'amusa beaucoup (il avait été sincère quand il avait dit en interview que le jeune homme était celui que le faisait le plus rire, c'était vrai) mais ce qu'il préférait, c'était ce qu'il apprenait du Mâconnais à travers les lignes du texte. Il était tellement touchant, conforme en tout point au portrait qu'il en avait dressé dans son esprit.  
Quand le spectacle se termina, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Vincent savait qu'il était là et il vit qu'il le cherchait du regard alors que les projecteurs balayaient la salle de leurs lumières éclatantes. Il était également au courant que Martin était là et les signes joyeux qu'ils s'adressèrent à travers la salle rassura Hugo sur le statut de leur relation. C'est le reporter qui avait insisté pour qu'ils ne soient pas assis côte à côte.  
« Fais-moi confiance, c'est mieux comme ça. » avait-il dit. Alors Hugo avait suivi son conseil. 

Alors que tout le monde sortait, Martin le poussa pour qu'il se dirige vers les loges. «   
Nous on vous attend au bar habituel. Ne sors pas de cette loge tant que tu ne lui as rien dit. Tiens, » Il sortit une boîte de chocolats du sac de sa sœur qui était venue avec eux.  
« Ce sont ses chocolats préférés apparemment, j'ai demandé à Valentine. »

Il les colla dans les mains Hugo, soufflé par la reconnaissance envers son meilleur ami qui lui réchauffait le ventre. Il ne savait ce qu'il aurait fait sans lui ces dernières semaines. Martin l'encouragea du regard avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte de sortie du théâtre.

Hugo prit son courage à deux mains et toqua à la porte de la loge. Elle s'ouvrit dans la seconde comme si on attendait juste derrière que quelqu'un se présente. Vincent lui fit un sourire rayonnant en l'invitant à rentrer. La pièce était petite mais chaleureuse et le journaliste fût très heureux de constater qu'ils étaient seuls. Il lui donna les chocolats en le félicitant pour le spectacle, ses mains tremblaient légèrement sur la boîte. Vincent vint poser ses doigts sur les siens en la récupérant et un courant électrique passa entre eux. Ils baissèrent tous les deux le regard, gênés. Ils échangèrent des banalités avant qu'Hugo ne se décide à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. S'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, il allait exploser. 

«Je suis désolé Vincent, sincèrement. Pour mon comportement d'avant les vacances. Il était puéril, injuste et ridicule. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'en prendre à toi de cette façon. Je sais qui tu es, je sais que tu n'aurais jamais voulu blesser Martin, ou te mettre entre Yann et lui. »  
Vincent sourit et ses beaux yeux semblaient l'encourager silencieusement. 

« Merci, lui répondit-il. Ça me touche beaucoup venant de toi. Je suis content qu'on se plus fâchés. J'ai horreur qu'on ne se parle plus. » Il tritura ses doigts, gêné. « Tu m'as beaucoup manqué. »  
Plus il se lança d'un seul coup, avec le débit rapide qui le caractérisait. « J'étais jaloux depuis le retour de Martin, tu n'en avais que pour lui et tu me calculais à peine, on ne se voyait plus.. Je n'aimais pas ça. Ça me manquait énormément.. nous deux.» Il évitait de croiser le regard d'Hugo pendant sa tirade. 

Hugo sentit l'espoir accélérer les palpitations dans sa poitrine. Il respira un grand coup.  
« Moi aussi j'étais jaloux. » Vincent le regarda, surpris. « De Yann et toi, de la façon dont vous passiez du temps ensemble, dont vous rigoliez tous les deux, dont vous vous taquiniez. J'ai cru.. qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Alors j'étais inquiet pour Martin bien sûr, mais j'étais surtout en colère et triste, parce que... je ne voulais pas te partager. Ni avec mon patron, ni avec personne. Ce n'est pas une excuse pour mon comportement, je sais bien.. mais ça en est la raison.. »  
« Je n'éprouve rien pour Yann. Du tout. Et lui non plus mais ça on le sait tous les deux. » Il posa sa main sur celle du journaliste. Il fit une tentative pour entrelacer leurs doigts et fût ravi de voir Hugo y répondre avec empressement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Et puis j'ai déjà quelqu'un en tête alors Yannick peut aller verser toutes les larmes de son petit corps ailleurs. »  
Ils rirent tous les deux et l'atmosphère se fit plus légère.  
« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Martin, pendant un moment j'ai cru que je l'étais mais je me berçais d'illusions. Tout ça pour ne pas m'avouer que j'aimais les hommes plus … grands. » le ton d'Hugo était devenu taquin, la main de Vincent dans la sienne le rassurait. Le comédien rit doucement.  
« Je ne te dégoûte plus, alors ça va ? » répliqua-t-il avec le sourire.  
Le souvenir de cette violente pique ramena la honte à la surface des émotions du journaliste. Son regard se fît plus profond, plus intense. 

« Ça n'a jamais été le cas, crois-moi. » Et pour achever de convaincre le jeune homme, il scella sa bouche contre la sienne.  
Surpris, Vincent ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, mais dès qu'il réalisa, il répondit avec ardeur. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Hugo et se rapprocha de lui le plus possible. Le baiser fût un mélange de sentiments réprimés et de bonheur infini, doux et passionné à la fois. Ils se séparèrent et collèrent leurs fronts ensemble. Leurs doigts étaient toujours entrelacés.  
Après un long moment, ils se décidèrent à rompre leur bulle pour aller rejoindre les autres. En chemin, leurs mains ne dénouèrent pas. Ils ne cessèrent de parler, de s'expliquer, de se confier.. Ils avaient beaucoup à s'avouer. Ils leur restait le reste de la semaine avant de devoir retourner travailler, ils comptaient bien en profiter.  
En arrivant près du bar, ils virent deux silhouettes masculines si étroitement enlacées qu'on arrivait pas à les distinguer l'une de l'autre, en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Sous la lumière, ils ne furent pas si surpris que cela de reconnaître Yann et Martin en pleines retrouvailles. 

« Je vois que mon spectacle te fait de l'effet Martin, je suis ravi. » lança Vincent pour les taquiner.  
Martin interrompit son baiser avec son compagnon et le regarda, les yeux brillants. Le comédien ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il rayonnait. Il se rappela que le jeune homme avait été séparé de Yann pendant les fêtes de Noël et le début des vacances. Il espérait que les yeux d'Hugo brilleraient comme ça à chacune de leurs retrouvailles à présent. 

« Oui j'ai adoré ! Mais tu m'excuseras, je viens d'apprendre que je déménage alors je remercie mon nouveau propriétaire comme il se doit. » répondit Martin en riant, non sans remarquer les mains jointes de ses deux amis. Il leur fit un clin d'oeil complice. Ce qu'Hugo ne savait pas encore, c'est que Martin et Vincent avaient été en contact pendant les vacances. Le premier communiquant au second les résultats de son enquête sur les sentiments que son colocataire pour la semaine. Il avait confirmé à Vincent que son ami était amoureux de lui et qu'il commençait enfin à le comprendre. Le comédien savait que Martin n'était pas pour rien dans cette prise de conscience même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Le reporter lui avait également appris qu'Hugo s'apprêtait à se déclarer ce soir et qu'il fallait qu'il se tienne prêt. 

« Et surtout, tu ne laisses pas sortir de ta loge avant qu'il ne t'ait tout dit, sinon il ne te l'avouera jamais. »  
Vincent était infiniment reconnaissant envers le jeune envoyé spécial qui avait été le seul à voir clair dans cet enchevêtrement d'amour en souffrance. Il lui devait le bonheur sans égal qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il entraîna Hugo avec lui à l'intérieur du bar, laissant les deux autres hommes seuls. 

Yann ressentait exactement la même chose pour Martin à ce moment précis mais pour des raisons différentes. Il ne le voyait que de profil depuis qu'il avait détourné la tête pour parler aux nouveaux arrivants, et pour y remédier, il fit glisser le bout de son nez le long de la mâchoire de son amant avec tendresse avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Ce qui eût le mérite de ramener l'attention de Martin sur lui, qui l'embrassa à nouveau avec un désir non dissimulé.  
Il avait accepté. Yann n'était pas sûr qu'il le ferait. Il avait envie de lui demander depuis très longtemps mais le séjour prolongé aux états-Unis de Martin avait transformé cette envie en un besoin irrépressible. Il attendait le bon moment pour le faire mais il n'avait pas pu se retenir et lui avait demandé là, dans le froid, sur le trottoir pavé devant le bar où la sœur de Martin les attendait.  
Il avait vu les yeux de Martin s'écarquiller, surpris.  
« Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi Martin. Je veux passer chaque moment à tes côtés. On est suffisamment séparés au travail, j'ai pas envie de subir la même chose en dehors. »  
Le jeune homme l'avait regardé sans répondre et Yann avait senti la peur lui tordre les entrailles à nouveau. Il s'apprêtait à balancer la liste d'arguments qu'il avait prévu pour convaincre son amant quand celui-ci l'avait interrompu avec un baiser léger comme le battement d'aile d'un papillon.  
« C'est d'accord. » avait-il murmuré contre sa bouche et le présentateur avait cru défaillir de joie. Il avait réclamé les lèvres de son compagnon pour un baiser beaucoup plus passionné que Vincent et Hugo étaient venus interrompre. 

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils savourèrent encore un moment l'intimité et l'apaisement retrouvés de leur couple. Martin repensa à son anecdote indienne et il fût content d'avoir retenu la leçon de vie qu'elle représentait. Il ne s'attendait pas à affronter des « serpents » en rentrant à Paris mais en voyant Vincent et Hugo si proches et Yann si heureux tout contre lui, il se félicita d'avoir réussi à vaincre le sien et de les avoir aidé à terrasser les leurs. Parce que ça en valait la peine, assurément.


End file.
